(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel filter element, and more particularly to a filter element, in which a plurality of filter slits with minute width can be formed with a higher accuracy by means of an improved securing arrangement.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional filter element of this type, a plurality of linearly disposed filter slits were formed in such a manner that each wire rod was welded one by one so as to be fixed together, or by shaping in the lower surface of a plate member.
As mentioned above, filter slits have been formed by a complicated process such as welding or cutting of wire rod material, resulting in filter slits with a poor accuracy and degraded uniformity.